Reflection
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: What Inuyasha thinks when he looks into this reflection one day...plz read


**Hi eveyone. I got the idea for this story from a song and one of my little cousins. Here is what happen: I was at my computer, typeing at a story that im working on, when one of my little cousins ran up to me calling my name. I asked her what was it and she handed me my ipod and said "It's Inuyasha". i thought she had gottan into my photos on my ipod, until i looked and saw that she was listening to the song called Reflection from the movie Mulan. i told "no thats not Inuyasha. Thats Mulan". She shook her head and said "no the song, listen to the song". Giving into her, i listened and realized what she meant. And this the story idea i got from her. So this is for my cousin Kylie. Who, even though she hasnt watched Inuyasha alot, realised that this song did fit him. Enjoy ^_^**

**Reflection**

Walking down a forest path, Inuyasha made his way to the small stream that was near the village. It was hot and he needed something to drink.

The others were trying to cool off in their down ways. Miroku and Shippo wore shorts that Kagome bought for them from her time, while Sango and Kagome wore what Kagome called 'bathing suits'. She said they are use when you go into the water, but also helped with cooling off.

She had tried to give Inuyasha a pair of red short, like Miroku's and Shippo's, but he wouldn't take them and said he wasn't hot. Which he wasn't, the rob of the fire rat let air in and it cooled him. As long as there was a breeze he was fine.

Finally arriving at the stream, got on his knees and cupped water into his hands. He felt the cool water slide down his throat. Taking a few more hand full of water, he stopped when his throat wasn't dry anymore.

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he toke away the water on his chin and mouth. He was about to get up and leave, when something in the water caught his eye. He leaned more over the side and saw that it was his reflection that he saw.

Staring at it he saw his white hair, golden eyes and dog ears. These things were what made him different from everyone. Also his fangs, claws, his nose and other things; though more of those things were inside him.

He looked harder, trying to find the human in him. But everywhere he looked he only saw demon features. He knew inside he wasn't demon. Yea he was stronger, faster and could see and smell better then a human. Also he had a demon side to him. But he didn't really act like a demon, most of the time.

He wasn't cold hearted, sometimes, and he cared about people, though he kept it inside. Picturing the human side of him, he compared it to the half demon him.

They looked nothing alike. The human had dark hair, dark eyes and no dog ears, while the half demon had white hair, golden eyes and god ears. Also the eyes of his human said had looked normal to his half demon side.

Still looking into the water, he stood. He wished that people could see the human side of him. Then maybe they wouldn't be so afraid and judging of him when they saw him.

Shaking his head, he tried to push the thoughts away and started his way back towards the others.

Little did he know that if he had only looked a little closer and not just at his demon features. He would have saw that his human and half demon had a lot things in common.

They both had eyes, ears, a nose, a mouth, hands, feet, lungs and many other things. Even more what they had in common was a heart. A heart that both forms shared and in that did his human features show to people who toke the time to look into his heart. Like his friends.

**x~x~x~x**

I hope you liked this story, maybe. I know its not one of my best ones, but i felt like i really got what Inuyasha thinks when he see himself. The ending, i think was a little sappy but it was the best i could think at the time. I didnt quote the song cause i didnt think it could fit. If you havent heard the song and would like to hear it, look it up on Youtube. Im sure its on there somewhere. Anyway, plz review or put this to your favorites, if you want, so that i know who has read it and liked it ~ Moonlightrosegirl


End file.
